The present invention relates generally to a bicycle pedal axle, and more particularly to a fastening device of the bicycle pedal axle.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art fastening device of the bicycle pedal axle comprises a plurality of balls 5A, which are contained in an inner sleeve 4A such that the bails 5A are located securely between an axle 1A and an outer sleeve 2A by means of a fastening nut 3A, Such a fastening device of bicycle pedal axle as described above is defective in design in that the fastening nut 3A is rather susceptible to becoming loosened to undermine the safety of a rider of the bicycle, and that the work of readjusting the loosened nut 3A can not be easily done because of the space limitation as well as two hand tools that are needed to perform the work of readjusting the fastening nut 3A,